


Make it real

by TheonlyDan



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Infidelity, Light Angst, NSFW, Porn With Plot, this is sinful and exhausting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: “Meet me in the bathroom.”That was it. A sweet, tantalizing murmur against her ear, Bradley was willing to sell her soul for the unknown. Curiosity had killed the cat, and Bradley was dead because Alex’s look already killed her.Spoilers alert: don't read if you haven't watched till EP4. And if you haven't, go watch the whole season already!
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	Make it real

**Author's Note:**

> Please god I hope this doesn't go OOC. If it does, suggestions are welcomed!

It started with the Leadership in Journalism bullshit award event.

Or rather, a hand on her thigh.

Bradley jerked at the electrifying touch, then came to the realization that the hand belonged to the woman seated beside her, dressed in an amazing red gown that Bradley didn’t know how to describe its style, because she dared not to stare at Alex Levy the whole evening.

Fuck, how could she, when her husband and daughter were sitting right beside her?

“Meet me in the bathroom.”

That was it. A sweet, tantalizing murmur against her ear, Bradley was willing to sell her soul for the unknown. Curiosity had killed the cat, and Bradley was dead because Alex’s look already killed her.

***

“What the fuck, Alex? Do you know what this looks like?”

“Shut up, Bradley. We are not going to do this right now.”

Bradley complied. Alex exhaled but quickly tensed up as one of the guests walked out of a bathroom stall.

“Oh, fuck it.” Alex cursed, then before Bradley knew it, she was being dragged into one of the stalls.

“What? Since I’m already seen as a slut, might as well take advantage of it.”

Bradley’s eyes widened as Alex locked the door vehemently.

They were going to tell themselves this space would be big enough. This narrow, two-feet-less pressure-cooker was going to illuminate them for the upcoming shitstorm.

“Well? Spill. I don’t expect you are actually taking me here to fuck me senseless.”

Alex’s gaze was cool and unrelenting. Bradley suddenly had a ridiculous thought, that it _could_ happen in an alternate universe, where everything was not about power and cruel truths.

She barely knew Alex, but as she stared back without faltering, she swore she saw the similar idea flickering by that beautiful mask.

Alex shook her head and took a deep breath. She re-locked her eyes with the brunet and said, “I’m going to announce you my partner, as in the chair of co-anchoring.”

_As opposed to what? A partner in your love-life?_

Bradley knitted her brows and squinted her eyes.

“I know this sounds sudden—”

“Yeah it fucking does!” Bradley took an angry step forward, and Alex recoiled until her back hit the wall. _There was no way back._ The brunet searched her eyes, and hissed, “Let me guess, you’ve just come up with that brilliant idea, haven’t you?”

“Yes!”

It was Bradley’s turn to be stunned by the audacity of that admission. She didn’t move when Alex shortened their gap by shifting uncomfortably like a wounded animal. Hurt and furious and desperate.

“Listen,” She choked, and Bradley almost want to reach out and steady the woman albeit furious.

“I’m offering you a chance, and I know you don’t like to be used.”

“You don’t know me at all.”

She raised her chin at the blond defiantly, their breaths mingling together. Alex set her jaw. When she spoke, she sounded forced, “I spoke with Cory, he doesn’t know yet, and…I need you, Bradley. I could go up there and just drop the bomb—”

“Yeah, you can just do that, can’t you?”

Bradley glared. Alex found the pulse now visible on the brunet’s pale neck, beating with the escalating tension. Bradley may or may not caught her looking, yet she carried on with a hushed tone, “Because you’re so powerful you think you can fuck with my life like this?”

“I don’t know what else you want me to say. I’m simply asking you, _please_ , don’t make this any harder than it already is.”

Alex rasped out with her hands wrangled together. Bradley had a weird look on her face, like she didn’t know what she wanted, confused as she breathed in the heavy air that smelled like Alex’s perfume. They were close enough to kiss.

“You know, even if you tell me this beforehand, doesn’t change the fact that you’re using me, right?”

After a beat, Alex dropped her gaze on the floor, and gave Bradley a terse nod.

“By all means, let’s make it real, shall we?”

Alex snapped her eyes back to Bradley. The brunet shrugged, sighed, and said, “It’s best if I pretended I didn’t know anything. This conversation never happened.”

“Thank god. Thank you.”

Alex leaned back boneless like the strings holding her body were gone. Bradley didn’t leave immediately. She observed the opposite woman; the blond had her head tilted, exposing her delicate throat with her eyes closed, like a woman who’d just enjoyed a pleasant fuck.

“Now you do look like…” Bradley coughed, berating herself for actually saying her thoughts out loud. “Never mind.”

Alex regarded her with hooded eyes, a smirk tugging the sharp edge of her mouth.

“This is almost as satisfying, and you’ll have to admit…” Alex stood upright and unlocked the door. Before she went out, she turned back and said, “…if we have some kind of wild public sex, it’ll be a lot messier than this.”

Bradley’s lips parted as she stared at the blond, shocked at the implication and the fact that she was turned on by it. She quickly got a hold of her surprise and followed the blond.

“Uh-uh, sweetheart.” Alex lowered her voice as she laid a hand on Bradley’s collarbone, her fingers splayed across the bare skin. It became too much like a seduction, but Bradley’s saneness had disappeared in the corner of her mind, along with self-warnings and better judgments.

“Making it real, remember?” Bradley nodded dumbly. Alex smirked, the closest thing to a real smile she ever received from the blond. “Stay for a few to collect yourself from the best sex you’ve ever had.”

Then Alex was gone, leaving nothing but a door shutting on her face, and a whiff of floral scent.

Bradley felt strangely included even if she knew it was not true. Before she went out, she took a deep breath, unwillingly picking up the vanilla, musk, and powdery notes belonging to the blond, and muttered _fuck_ as she went out to the war field.

She was officially caught in a crossfire.

***

“Alex?”

Just like she’d anticipated, after calling her name the brunet decided to open the door of her dressing room. Alex sighed, knowing she needed to work with someone this rude and insolent. _Somebody put a bullet in my head, please._

“Yes?”

Met with hostility, Bradley was not afraid to let Alex know her dissatisfaction.

“Where the fuck were you? Need I remind you that you’re the one responsible for putting me into this endless torture of tests, evaluations and fittings that are just…ridiculous!”

“Get used to it. It’s going to be your life now.”

Although the yellowy lights were supposed to soften the blonde’s features, her profile still looked wary.

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“If fact, I’ve just finished an Alex-Levy-is-a-fucking-disgrace meeting upstairs. And I have another one coming up in twenty minutes.”

“What’s the next one called? Public-shaming-of-Alex-Levy? No, that sounds too much like porn.”

Alex laughed dourly. Bradley saw the laughter as a good sign.

“You’ve done wardrobe yet?”

“Ugh, they’ve only shoved a bunch of photo-shopped pictures with smiling women into my hand. I am dreading it.”

Alex shrugged as she took her glasses off, and grabbed her phone on the table.

“Alex?”

“Got to make the best out of my break, don’t I? Follow me.”

***

“…Ya know, being here makes me feel like that helpless assistant in The Devil Wears Prada.”

Alex hummed along, filtering through the clothes distractedly. She had the same feeling fifteen years ago, when every time walking into the wardrobe section on TMS was like looking at Niagara Falls from the Canadian side.

Now, she was looking at it from the U.S. side, considering if she wanted to jump and just drown.

“Here, try these two.”

By handing the clothes to Bradley, Alex freed herself from her self-destructive thoughts. Bradley shot a worried look, but didn’t inquire as she stepped into the fitting room.

A mirror greeted her with an image of a nervous brunet, and Bradley scowled at herself before she started to change.

“So, any suggestions being thrown in your direction yet?”

“They said I should cut my hair shorter to fit some kind of go-getter image. Seriously, if someone asks me again…” Voice muffled by the rustles of fabric, Bradley struggled a bit and continued, “If I wanted to go blond or not, I’m quitting. Zip me?”

Alex turned around, startled by the level of undress. Bradley had presented her half-naked back as she waited docilely. She was wearing a black bra, that was all Alex could tell. Under the bright lights, Bradley’s milky skin stayed unblemished and smooth.

“Uh, could you turn around?”

Bradley frowned. She turned around, and found the blond staring at her with a peculiar expression.

“You are wearing it back-to-front.”

“Damn it!”

She hid behind the door quickly with a fitful of unrestrained, infectious laughter, and said, “I thought my ass got too big. What a relief.”

Alex rolled her eyes with a grin. After a minute, Bradley announced, “You know what, this makes me look like a prostitute anyway.”

She opened the door, palms getting clammy as Alex’s gaze swept all over her body.

The gray dress was fitting and too short; the plunging v-shaped neckline made Alex wanted to reach for the zipper, just to see how flustered Bradley would get if she slowly—

“You’re right.”

Something had changed and hardened in the blonde’s eyes. Bradley gulped. She felt naked under the hungry look, and wondered if Alex could see her goosebumps. “Moving on, then.”

Swiftly closing the door, she closed her eyes for a few seconds to recover herself. Her heated cheeks cooled back to normal after she got into the second dress.

“Oh hell no!”

Bradley’s abhorrent erupted from the cubical, and soon after, the door was opened for Alex to see.

“This literally adds ten years on me.”

Bradley threw her hands in the air dramatically. It was a maroon, long-sleeved mini dress with a white classic-patterned collar.

Alex cocked her head like an innocent child then approached Bradley. To the brunet’s surprise, Alex seemed to have other ideas as she stepped into the fitting room.

The door, forgotten, shut behind them as Alex invaded Bradley’s personal space. The shorter woman’s breath got caught in her throat. She stared into Alex’s bottomless blues, aware of the height difference now that her heels were kicked off in the corner.

“Turn around.” Alex muttered, “Let me see.”

The blush this time not only crept onto Bradley’s face, it also tinted her ears red as she did what she was told. Staring at the reflection, there was an intense look on Alex’s face as she gathered the brown locks and brushed them aside. The eternal moment stretched, breathless, as Alex zipped the back of the dress. It was getting to them both, the tension so thick that their mind was sharp and foggy at once. Alex knew she had to do something to break the spell.

An idea struck.

“Just how old do you think I am, Bradley? Or are you those pervs who’d already googled everything about me?”

“Huh?” The brunet blinked and came to her senses. In mild embarrassment, she answered hurriedly, “Uh, unfortunately, I’m one of the pervs. But I didn’t look at the section of the age, height, the bra size or anything, just FYI. So um, I guess you’re…forty-something?”

Alex chortled, and Bradley felt her breath on her neck.

“I’m fifty, honey.”

“Holy shit.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Bradley turned around to inspect Alex’s face as if she could verify her age that way.

“You’ve ever had some jobs done? No offense.”

“None taken.” The blond gave her a twisted smile, and said, “A little here and there. I’m just glad it didn’t leave any permanent damage.”

“I don’t trust any of that either. I mean, why do people still want to go under the knife if they already named it _plastic_ surgery? Y’all, even Botox sounded like some deadly bio-weapon, and you know what? It actually _is_.”

“You’re very fun to talk to, Bradley Jackson. Never a dull moment.”

Alex looked at her with mocking awe, but her eyes soft. Bradley’s stomach fluttered. A part of Bradley was busy giving herself massive eye-rolls, that she’d somehow become so easy, so desperate of approval.

Or maybe she liked being wanted by the blond.

“Well, I aspire to be at your service, your majesty.” She retaliated with a measured level of sarcasm. “But just so you know, you really don’t need any of that.”

“That’s very nice of you. Now turn around.”

Bradley smirked as she obliged, not feeling so sure about herself again as Alex appraised her outfit. Their eyes met in the mirror, and they quickly averted their gazes.

“This one can do. Please, keep up the compliments.”

“Now what kind of kink is that?”

“A woman likes to be pampered.”

Alex said matter-of-factly although her expression betrayed her tone. Her body had its own idea as she reached forward; Bradley had the wildest thought that she was going to lean in and kiss the nape of her neck, but Alex merely started to unzip.

Which was not bad, really.

The dress opened to the hem of Bradley’s underwear. Every inch of Bradley’s skin became extra-sensitive; when Alex was halfway done, Bradley gave an involuntary shudder. They both knew it wasn’t the air conditioning.

Bradley snuck a glance at the blonde’s reflection. Alex was already looking at her, unapologetic that she was watching closely at the brunet’s reaction from the beginning as she relented, pulling the piece of metal _down_.

“I’m convinced that you deliberately pick the ones with zippers just so you get to undress me.”

Bradley teased, voice breathy and harsh. She could feel Alex’s gaze on her as she stared at the creamy expanse of skin, sweeping from her neck to her lower back.

When the brunet turned around, her heart missed a beat as “ _maybe”_ slashed open the air. Bradley read Alex’s face closely as the affirmation echoed in her ears; all she could find was the mysterious curl of Alex’s lips, like the blond was curious about how it would affect the shorter woman. Other than that, Alex merely turned the switch of her appeal on that made the brunet notice how titillating it’d be, if she just took another tiny step forward, and maybe tiptoe a bit and then…

“Why are you still here? You won’t quit unless you see me naked or…” Bradley trailed off, gulped at the darkened look on Alex’s face, and asked timidly, “I should probably just, shut up, right?”

_“Shut up.”_

Either the growl or the kiss stole the air out of Bradley’s lungs. It turned out she didn’t have to do those things she’d secretly imagined, because it all happened fast when Alex surged forward like a predator finally making a move on its prey, using both of her hands to cup Bradley’s face upwards so she could ravish her lips. Bradley hissed when Alex pressed her on the mirror, pinning her hands beside her body; it made her forget what she wanted to say. To Bradley’s humiliation, the pulse between her legs started to scream for attention as the coldness from the artic surface seeped through her pores, reminding her they were actually doing this _in public_.

“Not on the glass…” Bradley rasped out because _fuck_ , her breath had become so labored at this point. Alex grunted against her mouth and shifted—Bradley had no idea how she managed to do that—then her back was forced upon the adjacent wall, not as cold but no less arousing.

“You really talk too much.”

Alex started to tore on Bradley’s half-done clothes, impatient and focused although Bradley had begun to moan as she shamelessly ground herself on Alex’s knee.

“Oh yeah?” She stifled a whimper as Alex freed her one of her shoulders from the dress, and was almost done with her bra. Bradley slipped a hand into Alex’s gray sweater, successfully eliciting an exclamation against her neck. The brunet chuckled and said smugly, “And what are you going to do about it?”

Her smug disappeared—by the end of her sentence, she felt her bra was unhooked, now Alex’s dexterous fingers were ghosting on her skin, from her lower back, to the side of her waist, to—

“Oh!”

The skin Alex touched heated her fingers, but not her whole hand as she cupped Bradley’s bosom. It fitted perfectly and then some.

“I’m doing it pretty well, aren’t I?”

Alex purred with satisfaction at Bradley’s unhinged jaw. The brunet had arched herself onto her, offering one of her breasts in her hand without barrier. It was the sexiest scene Alex ever watched, but it couldn’t compare to the softness in her palm.

Alex gave it an experimental squeeze, relishing the cursory the gesture produced, and then the shiver when she thumbed over Bradley’s nipple.

“You’re just…a mean bully.”

Alex smirked at Bradley’s bashful glare, and the flush that was visible even on her chest. The taller woman gave her another kiss, smoother with more finesse this time. Bradley relaxed and moaned against her lips, writhing uncomfortably while her whole body was burning. Alex noticed her trying to relieve some of the pressure she caused, so she went to solve the problem.

“Alex…please touch me.”

Bradley clutched onto Alex’s sweater as the teasing continued. The blond fondled her breast while she left a trail of kisses on the column of her neck, then sucked on her pulse point rough enough to made a mark.

“I am touching you.”

Alex said as she brushed her lips across her throat. Bradley could tell she was ruining her underwear while Alex decided to venture her hand further down.

“You know what I mean…”

Alex’s palm is icy against her flesh. Bradley parted her legs for the intrusion and held her breath, but Alex’s hand only idled on her inner thigh.

“Damn it…” Bradley moaned as her hand lingered dangerously close to her center.

“If you don’t touch me I’ll do it myself.”

The blond chuckled at the boldness, the vibration sending Bradley’s body pivoting forward. Alex tsked as she pinched the tender skin beneath her fingers.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get if you don’t behave.”

Her husky tone made Bradley feel dirty and incredibly aroused at the same time. The spot near her wetness stung from the punishment, but the pain only fueled the pleasure.

“So what’s it gonna be? Are you going to obey…” Alex settled her palm on the damp spot of her underwear, brows quirking appreciatively at the mess she was responsible for, then pressed Bradley’s spasming pelvis down, creating a sinister “thud” in their proximity. Bradley whined to protest the absence of Alex’s hand.

“…or not?”

“Yes, please…”

The brunet met her eyes, swollen lips parted and quivering. Alex marveled at the glassy blues with dilated pupils. She had reduced the feisty shorter woman into a puddle of submission.

It called for a celebration. Alex took her hand out of Bradley’s bra, then dragged it up underneath the dress. The fabric made delicious contacts with her skin, but couldn’t match when Alex cupped her moist center in an outrageously soft fashion. The brunet’s face contorted with ecstasy as she gyrated her hips onto her hand. Never in Alex’s life had she felt more powerful as she held Bradley’s burning core in her palm.

“Fuck…please…”

“You have quite the potty mouth, don’t you?”

It put the brunet in silence because she was afraid that delightful pressure would be gone. Alex hummed and whispered, “Not a sound, honey. _Not a sound_.”

Bradley swallowed a whimper as Alex used both hands to tug the soaked material down, just so she could feel how slick she was when she grazed her fingers on Bradley’s center.

“Fuck!”

After Bradley realized wet she was, Alex had taken her hands away, leaving her thrusting into nothing.

“That’s all you get if you can’t be quiet.”

“Fuck you.”

Alex stared, not quite believing the disobedience. Bradley remained, her face red and angry.

“What did you say?”

“I said, fuck—ah!”

Without preamble, Alex inserted a finger into her wet pussy. Bradley had become more than accommodating after the torment. She stroked her spongy walls as she put another hand around Bradley’s throat, almost enough to choke.

“Make no mistake.” Alex hissed, her right hand now stroking Bradley’s engorged clit with the wetness she collected, “That is my job to do.”

Bradley could feel her arousal dripping down her thigh. The whole thing was infuriatingly unfair but she was absolutely powerless about it. She wanted to beg, but it would violate Alex’s command. It required every sense of her self-control to stay still, while the pulsing ache throbbed with every beat of her heart.

Alex licked her lips as she took in Bradley’s state.

“Look at you.”

Voice casual and clear, she added a tad more of pressure and sped up at rubbing her clit. The pit of Bradley’s stomach was close to snapping but Alex was dangerously prolonging the explosion. She opened her mouth with a silent scream and jerked her head aside.

She’d walked straight into Alex’s trap.

Looking into the mirror, she found herself flustered with her hair tousled, expression desperate and eyes unfocused, her dress lewdly half-done with a loose bra dangling, revealing one of her breasts, her nipple pink and erect because of the previous teasing. Bradley looked further down and squeezed her eyes shut.

It was too late. She already saw how graphic it was when Alex unhurriedly kneaded her pulsing clitoris, herself wantonly spreading her legs for the touch like a needy slut. The humiliation made her wetter.

“You like what you see, don’t you? You like being treated like this.”

Bradley wanted the release so bad, she could only nod. Alex decided it was the time.

She let go of Bradley’s neck, tightened her circles on Bradley’s nub, and tested two fingers at her entrance. Hope bloomed inside Bradley’s chest as she stifled another moan just to make sure she could get another touch, anything that could send her over the edge.

After her fingers were positively lubricated, Alex plunged her index and middle finger into her heat without much resistance. Bradley buried her head into Alex’s neck and cried with her body curled up, her wail muffled against Alex’s skin.

A steady rhythm was created. It was all muscle memory for Alex to remember how to pleasure a woman; she curled her fingers tentatively every time she went deeper inside of Bradley, and that made the brunet buckle into her hands, her pussy so wet that Alex’s whole palm was covered with her arousal.

Bradley couldn’t control her whimper now, her hips jolting as Alex somehow hit _that_ spot that made her go from lip-biting to slack-jawed. The orgasm coiling inside of her sparked. With each thrust and forceful curl, Bradley got closer to her brink.

Then Alex used her left hand to manipulate her clit ruthlessly, with her right hand fucking Bradley in earnest.

“Ah! Fuck!”

The orgasm came suddenly and hurled her over the cliff. Bradley’s whole body went stiff with the electric bliss rippling through her, exploding before her closed-lids. The violent contraction of her pussy trapped Alex’s fingers inside while she kept on stroking her clit.

“Stop…”

She pushed Alex away and opened her eyes when it got too much. A little blinded by the white bright lights, Bradley tried her best to recover herself.

“At least I now know that you’re naturally brunet.”

“Shut up.”

Bradley muttered as she swiftly became presentable enough to meet Alex’s gaze.

The blonde’s expression was pensive. That was all Bradley could tell in her after-sex state of mind, which was already impressive.

“Well…” Awkwardness filled the air. Worst of all, Bradley could still feel the wetness streaking down her thigh. She cleaned her throat and tried again, “Don’t you have some kind of meeting…?”

“Fuck!”

A few seconds later she’d successfully got the blond out of her sight.

“What the fuck am I doing?”

Bradley buried her face in her palms. Then she looked at herself in the mirror.

“This dress? She needs to get her eyes checked.”

***

“This is ridiculous.”

Without knocking, Bradley exclaimed as she barged into Alex’s dressing room. She froze when she found the blond on the mini couch instead of the seat in front of the mirror.

What was even more bizarre, was Alex’s previous position—she had curved herself up and was hugging her knees. It was all Bradley could tell now that Alex was shooting daggers at her direction, struggling to sit upright.

“How kind of you to remember to knock.”

“What happened?”

Bradley shut the door behind her as she approached the blond, throwing a stack of papers onto the table.

“I need to be alone.”

“No.”

Alex frowned.

“What the hell happened to you? You treated me like air after, you know...”

Bradley stuttered. Alex almost felt better when she saw the blush on Bradley’s face, but the brunet carried on with determination, “And even if we don’t talk about it, because we’re both independent adults who were fully entitled to consensual sex—”

“Cut to the chase.”

Alex stood up, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and said flatly, “You and I both know that’s not why you’re here.”

“You’re goddamn right I’m not.”

Although it felt like a punch in the stomach, Bradley didn’t let it show.

“They said you’ve already approved our script, but I mean, what’s this shit?”

Bradley pointed angrily at the discarded papers on the table.

“It’s almost unintelligible! I know people watching us wanted to be fooled that we’re best friends or even fucking each other! I’m over that—”

“Are you?”

Alex asked, cool and unaffected. Bradley stared at her unbelievably.

“Do you really get what this show means?”

“Well maybe I don’t. And right when I need help, the person who can help me was nowhere to be found after a cheap fuck.”

“Bradley!”

Alex met her eyes, and Bradley saw how exhausted she was. The lines on her face had manifested themselves and hardened around her eyes and mouth. The sharp gleam in those sapphire blues was almost gone overnight.

“I can barely save myself.”

Alex said in a repressed voice, and walked behind her chair. She stared into the mirror. As if she couldn’t bear the sight of herself, she grabbed the back of the seat as she dropped her head in defeat.

Bradley walked beside her carefully. She laid a hand on her back, gentle because she didn’t want to scare the blond. When Alex didn’t flinch, Bradley exhaled inaudibly as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Do you want to talk about what happened before I charged in like a barbarian?”

“No.”

Then she sniffled. Bradley stiffened, and offered, “Can I, maybe sit with you for a while?”

“Ok.”

Five minutes of silence later, with Alex’s head on her shoulder, Bradley wondered if she was asleep, if she needed to go get her a blanket if she did, what could possibly happen that disturbed Alex this much, what was the brand of perfume that she was wearing—or was that her shampoo?

“You’re thinking too loud.”

Bradley jumped as Alex reeled herself away from her. She missed the warmth immediately.

“I thought you were asleep.”

Alex regarded her coolly with her lips pursed. Then she sighed.

“If this all goes to shit, they’re more likely to fire me, not you.”

“What?”

“I knew that sounds surprising, but it makes more sense now. That idea has crossed my mind before, but hearing it from a group of those fucking—”

Alex took a deep breath, and continued, “Anyway. It doesn’t matter. What were you saying about the script? Maybe we can change some of it.”

“What are we doing, Alex?”

Alex opened her mouth before she saw the pleading look on Bradley’s face. She swallowed her words and decided to tell the truth. It might be the only thing she could offer Bradley now.

“I don’t know.”

They sat together in the thick silence. Bradley sighed and said softly, “I don’t know, either.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“It’s not real, any of this. Even after I convinced myself this is going to be my life everything still feels like a nightmare.”

“Me too.”

She shot a piercing look at Alex, and found her staring into the void with an expression that could only be described as…distraught.

“You should be careful with those two words now.”

Alex laughed dryly and said, “When Mitch was gone, I thought it’d be like a slap my face, but it didn’t.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ve been living in something unreal for so long I forgot how it felt to be normal…to feel how it’s supposed to feel like normal people. Ugh, this sounds so fucked-up. I don’t even know what I’m trying to say.”

Bradley had been those who were unafraid to relate to others and express sympathy. Now she not only felt the sadness, but also that heaviness. It was what truth was supposed to feel like, and some part of Bradley had also been avoiding it for a long time.

“You know what, fuck it, this is going to sound a little cheesy, but when I’m with you, it makes me feel a little less fucked-up.

“How nice of you to say that.”

Alex turned around and smiled at the brunet. It was meant to be playful and sarcastic, but she found Bradley was laying those words pretty seriously.

“I mean, it doesn’t change the fact I’m still in a real-bad dream, but at least you remind me that this is my reality now, and…”

Bradley trailed off, finding how soft and genuine Alex’s smile had become, how the glint in those entrancing eyes were back, so bright that they were almost blinding.

“Would you kiss me?”

The brunet was taken aback with the vulnerability behind the question. Alex was looking at her, doe-eyed and heartbroken. Bradley saw it crystal clear now that the blond was poison. Charming, beautiful and messy.

But wasn't herself also messed-up?

Bradley leaned forward. The blond sighed a little when their lips brushed, then Bradley did it again, and again, until she made sure nothing was more real than this—nothing was more important because she’d made Alex smile against her lips.

“Better?”

Lids heavy, Alex grinned and went forward to for another kiss. She could hear her own heartbeat as Alex deepened the kiss, Bradley being more than happy to reciprocate. Her stomach dropped low when Alex moaned.

“Please tell me this got nothing to do with making the script more real?”

Bradley rasped out as they broke apart for air. Seeing Alex’s puffy lips and her makeup slightly disheveled with her lipstick, all Bradley wanted to do was kiss the blond again.

“You really talk too much.”

“And you allow me to.”

“How about we do something about—”

“Uh-uh.”

Bradley pressed a finger on Alex’s lips, then she whispered with a darkened glint in her eyes, “Last time I heard, you like to be pampered.”

Alex blinked. Talk about the turn of events.

The brunet smirked and the next thing Alex knew, she’d claimed her laps like it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

“Bradley! The door was unlocked! We can’t do this here!”

“Are you sure?”

She brushed the golden locks of hair away to expose more of Alex’s skin. The blond gulped. Getting caught was not as fun as people say.

“Yes.”

Bradley looked thoughtful for a minute as she dragged a finger from Alex’s neck to her clavicle. Alex’s breath quickened.

“Fine.”

She leaped off her laps like a cat. Alex was not going to lie she felt a little disappointed, but also semi impressed because Bradley was in heels.

Which made them approximately at the same height as Alex observed after she stood up. Bradley collected the papers on her table leisurely, and Alex could tell something was brewing on her mind. Something wicked.

She walked impatiently to the door, not wasting a second to show the cheeky brunet out. Bradley followed closely. As soon as she reached for the doorknob, a hand flew down to stop her, then pressed the door close.

Alex whirled around with surprise. She became immobile when she heard the faint yet distinct “click”, indicating the door was locked.

What was worse, she was trapped. Bradley had a smug smirk on her face that Alex couldn’t decide she wanted to slap her, or kiss her hard enough to wipe it off her face.

She stepped closer. Alex glared at her with an endearing blush on her cheeks. Their bodies were flushed together as Bradley had the blond in her control.

“Is this door soundproofed?”

“You think?”

“I guess you’ll just have to be very quiet then.”

“Bradley! What—”

Without delay, Bradley pulled her blouse loose from her jeans before Alex got to be abhorred by the implications. Bradley’s hands were suddenly everywhere—her lower abdomen, her back, her breasts, anywhere the brunet could get her hands on. Her blouse crumpled and rode high in the process as Alex enjoyed the guilty pleasure of silk rubbing against her skin, and the roaming hand treating her body just the way she liked. Then she gasped when Bradley tugged on her hair, and started prepping kisses down the elongation of Alex’s neck.

“I need to go in…ten minutes…”

“You’ll be surprised…” Bradley sounded breathless while undoing the buttons of Alex’s jeans, “What can be done in ten minutes. Couch or seat?”

Alex was unable to process the question as she tilted her head for Bradley’s lips. It was inappropriate as hell, but it felt too good for Alex to stop. The brunet chuckled and said, “Or I can make do against this door.”

“Ok ok! Couch. I’m going to kill you, you cheeky bastard.”

Alex winced at someone talking loudly behind the door, and tried to walk over the loveseat with dignity, avoiding Bradley’s smirk. Her knees had turned into jelly, and the simple motion had made her aware of the dull throb between her legs. She wondered when it would become painful as she flushed harder, thinking about the things the brunet had in store for her.

“Please don’t tell me that you’re keeping score.”

Bradley could tell Alex was feeling insecure as she sat down beside her, talking to fill the silence.

“Hey.”

She called softly. The blond shifted to face her, dodging her gaze. Alex’s features were blurred because of the soft light from the table, and her cheeks were glowing in red. Bradley had never seen something so exquisite before.

She reached for Alex’s face, and caressed her jawline with utmost care.

“It’s fine. I’ll take care of you.”

“You better.”

Alex murmured. Bradley’s heart gave some irregular beats at the fact she had made the ice queen _shy_. As if she knew what was on her mind, Alex met her gaze with a challenging look.

“Well?”

“Roger that.”

Bradley smirked at the squeak when she got down on her knees right in front of Alex.

“You said you only got ten, right?” Alex was too stunned for words. Her whole body felt feverish as Bradley smiled evilly at her, unzipping her jeans and as if hypnotized, Alex lifted her hips just so the garment could slide down more easily. Bradley honored her words as she tugged her pants down along with her underwear. The chill hit with a splash of goosebumps erupting on her skin, but Alex didn’t have to worry about the cold. The warmest, softest hands gently parted her legs, soon after, something similar except it felt velvety and moist, covered her pulsing center.

“Oh! Fuck…”

Alex saw stars as she buckled into Bradley’s mouth, the pleasure sizzling from her lower stomach distracting her from the embarrassment, that she’d uncharacteristically gave a loud moan, and fucked herself onto Bradley’s face.

Bradley smirked to herself as she licked from Alex’s entrance towards her aching clit, slow and sensual, looking into the blonde’s eyes as she did so. Alex thought she might come just then, but the brunet knowingly dodged where Alex needed the most. She lapped up her juices and used her tongue to probe against her pussy.

“Bradley…please…”

“Shhh…”

The brunet clearly knew what she was doing. Bradley started to bob her head up and down eagerly, her skillful tongue working wonders on Alex. The blond was memorized by the explicit view, unable to look away because Bradley had her hands grabbing onto Alex’s thighs, encouraging her to grind herself on her face. Alex started to buck upwards without a pattern, getting so worked up that she’d forgone any sense of shame.

Then it was all gone. Alex whined and stared at Bradley, glassy-eyed and puzzled. Bradley’s chin was coated with her arousal. Alex writhed as Bradley slowly sucked in her index and middle finger.

“Touch yourself.”

Alex blinked at the order. Then Bradley started to ghost her fingers on her womanhood; before Alex knew it she’d slid her fingers into her pillowy entrance. Alex hissed and jerked, while Bradley unhurriedly fucked her, knowing it was less than enough to bring her the release she needed.

“Touch yourself, do it.”

The brunet’s words sounded promising. Alex’s hand traveled down, and started to rub herself enthusiastically.

“Fuck!”

As a reward, Bradley adjusted her position just so she could hit an angle she knew that would make Alex even wetter. She was right because as she did so, Alex dropped her jaw with her face distorted with pleasure. She wanted to cry but Bradley decided to speed up her movement, causing Alex to tense up her body to uphold the intensity. Screaming in silence, Alex jerked her head up, her hand formulating tighter circles on her clit.

“That’s it…”

Bradley purred next to Alex’s ear, now hovering on top using her left hand as support, her right hand plunging in and out of Alex’s sodden pussy, creating loud, provocative sounds echoing in the room. Her hand was getting incredibly wet, with Alex’s cushiony walls fluttering around her fingers. Alex mewled and mumbled incoherently, her hips buckling in frantic, desperate and wild.

To give some incentive, Bradley nuzzled into Alex’s neck and growled, “You are so sexy like this, fucking yourself onto my fingers. I bet they all want to see you like this, squirming and begging for me to fuck you harder.”

Alex whimpered, and Bradley sank her teeth on her flushing neck.

Either the words or pain sent Alex over the edge. The blond screamed, and Bradley quickly muffled the sounds by sealing her lips onto Alex's mouth. Alex’s walls squeezed and convulsed around her fingers but she didn’t stop.

“Bradley…what are you…oh GOD!”

Alex’s body shuddered into a strained bow, and she became slack-jawed again. On Alex’s foggy mind, she couldn’t believe Bradley had the nerve to do this here and now, but it became apparent that it was for revenge. Bradley chuckled filthily while pressing a reassuring kiss on her jaw.

“Don’t…fucking…stop…”

The brunet was not going to. Bradley had re-entered her with three fingers, now determined to get the blond to peak again. Her hands slammed in and out of the wetness with force, and Alex had stopped rubbing herself because she’d become too tender. She grabbed onto Bradley’s collar like her life depended on it, her body curling and was ready to snap at any moment.

When it hit the second time, Alex shrieked. She’d almost never experience something so powerful as the waves not only crashed down but also took her away. She shook violently and spasmed, reaching her zenith just on the verge of sensory overload. The orgasm dragged on and on, long enough to be agonizing, yet Alex had never tasted something as delicious.

Bradley was no longer reading her expression, but feeling Alex in her hand as she slowed everything down. Alex was the most captivating like this with her eyes closed, a high blush on her cheeks, her core pulsing and wet in Bradley’s hand. They became inseparable, flesh on flesh, the lack of verbal communication was now their best way to convey themselves to one another.

She leaned down and kissed Alex’s lips tenderly, cushioning the discomfort as she eased out her digits. Alex shuddered and exhaled. She used a shaky hand to caress Bradley’s cheekbone, eyes still closed.

“Hey.”

Bradley whispered, and Alex’s lashes fluttered like a rose petal in April’s breeze.

“Bradley Jackson.” She said hoarsely, opening her eyes. Bradley smiled at her, her blue eyes dark and warm with a bit of twinkle inside, mouth curling upwards in satisfaction. Alex smacked her forearm weakly and said, “You are insufferable.”

Bradley chuckled, and pressed a kiss on the crown of her forehead.

“You love it.”

Bradley deadpanned as she went for the tissue on the table. Alex tried to get mad as she collected her clothing, but she’d be lying to say what she’d experienced seconds ago was not satisfying. She glared at Bradley instead, who was now cleaning herself with a handful of tissues in front of Alex’s table, smug and content.

“Alex! Why is this door locked…We need you now!”

Both women froze.

“Shit.”

“Say something!”

Bradley hissed at her. Exasperated, Alex used the angriest voice she could manage, and shouted, “Can’t someone at least have a quiet breakdown!”

Some footsteps scuttled and then echoed away. They relaxed.

“That was impressive.”

“I don’t even want to talk to you. What in the world were you thinking?”

“I don’t recall any complaints when I had my fingers buried deep inside you.”

That did it. Alex growled as she strode toward the smirking brunet. Bradley soon found herself in a compromised position after Alex roughly turned her around.

“I guess it means we still have a few minutes, don’t we?”

Alex purred, and she was going to make damn sure the brunet won’t be able to articulate afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops. I tried. I mean, they never really told us how Alex "picked" the outfit for Bradley, right? (wink  
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
